The present invention relates to an apparatus for the ordered feeding of workpieces in rows.
In particular the invention relates to an apparatus for the ordered feeding of workpieces in rows to or from workpiece processing machines or the like, having a vibratory drive for a work feed path which is carried by springs and moved back by them from a displacement position caused by the vibratory drive, the springs extending at one end from an oscillatingly standing base frame which supports the vibratory drive and at the other end being connected to the work feed path.
One apparatus of this type is known from the brochure of AEG-Vibrationstechnik (VIB 1/09/0977). It has two leaf springs inclined in obliquely vertical direction to the direction of workpiece conveyance. One end of said springs is fastened to the base plate and the other end is fastened to the table which bears the work feed path. As a vibratory drive there is employed an electromagnet which is connected by an oscillating armature to the table. The plane of oscillation of the leaf springs is perpendicular to the plane of the work feed path, with the result that all points present on the upper edge of the work feed path move along an arcuate path, resulting in a projectile movement of a part present on the work feed path.
This projectile motion has disadvantages for the transport of, in particular, flat workpieces since one part may land on top of another. Depending on the development of the work feed path, they may tilt, continuous transport may be prevented and, finally, the parts to be transported may be damaged thereby. Furthermore, due to the projectile motion upon the conveyance, a large amount of noise and losses in energy result, since a part of the energy is used for the projecting upward of the workpieces.
The object of the present invention is to develop an apparatus of this type which avoids the aforementioned disadvantages and has a structure which is favorable for manufacture and use, in such a way that the conveying movement takes place, as far as possible, as a pure sliding movement of the workpieces.